Conventional control systems for today's engine systems have numerous calibration tables to deal with numerous different operating conditions. Moreover, in order to ensure accurate control of engine systems, the values in these tables have to be accurately calibrated for each particular engine system. With the increasing complexity of today's engine systems, it is becoming more difficult to calibrate numerous set points in numerous different tables that are used for generating control commands such as a turbine vane position control command that controls boost pressure for a turbocharger. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that reduce a quantity of calibration tables to use when generating control command.